yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/871-880
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 871. || طهرا بیتی بیان پاکیست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ. || Nasihatçilerin ellerini bağlayıp hapsetti. Zulmünü birbirine uladı (biteviye ve daha fazla zulmeder oldu). || These councillors he fettered, into prison cast; Injustice to injustice adding, first and last. |- | 872. || گنج نورست ار طلسمش خاکیست || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || “Madem iş bu dereceye vardı. Ey köpek, sabret; kahrımız erişti!” diye bir ses geldi.|| A shout was heard from heaven when matters reached that point: "Jew dog! Prepare for vengeance from on high! Aroynt!" |- | 873. || چون کنی بر بی حسد مکر و حسد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ondan sonra ateş kırk arşın alevlendi; bir halka teşkil etti ve o Yahudileri yaktı.|| The fire then blazed amain; its flames lapped all around. It slew and burnt the mob of Jews from off the ground. |- | 874. || زان حسد دل را سیاهیها رسد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ, || Onların asılları önceden de ateşti; sonunda da asıllarına gittiler. || Their origin was hell, from whence their souls had come; Their goal was also hell; to it they now went home. |- | 875. || خاک شو مردان حق را زیر پا || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Zaten zümre ateşten doğmuştu. Cüzüler kül tarafına yol alır, o tarafa giderler. || The Jewish race is hellish; many proofs are shown. Parts are they of a whole accursed; as is well known. |- | 876. || خاک بر سر کن حسد را همچو ما || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Onlar ancak mümini yakan bir ateştiler. Kendilerini kendi ateşleri çörçöp gibi yaktı. || Their nature hellish; all their joy God's saints to burn. Their fire recoiled upon themselves. ’Twas justice’ turn. |- | 877. || آن وزیرک از حسد بودش نژاد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Anası(mayası) Hâviye olan kimsenin mekânı, ancak Hâviyedir. || For them, who were, by nature, children born of wrath, The lowest depths of hell were fittest cells, forsooth. |- | 878. || تا به باطل گوش و بینی باد داد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Çocuk anası, onu arar; asıllar, mutlaka feri’leri izler. || A mother ever yearneth after her own child; A dam is ever followed by her offspring wild. |- | 879. || بر امید آنک از نیش حسد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Su, havuz içinde zindanda mahpus gibidir ama hava onu çeker. Zira su, erkâna mensuptur (dört erkân denen havuz, ateş, su ve topraktandır. Havanın feri’dir). || Though true that water may enclosed be in a tank, The air will it absorb. ’Twas thence to earth it sank. |- | 880. || زهر او در جان مسکینان رسد || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Onu havuzdan kurtarır azar azar dünya hapishanesinden de öyle çalar. || Air sets it free; direct, restores it to its source, By little and by little. None perceive its course. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |